


Cleric and Senseoffender in one

by Timelady31



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady31/pseuds/Timelady31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is the first & only female Cleric in Libria. She does not take Procium and finds out that Preston & her Boss Dupont dont either. She loves Dupont in all Ways, but how will it play out when Preston developes Feelings as well for her and Dupont finds out about Agnes Love for him? May show sexual Contant in later Chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The territorial Gardens

Cleric Wehner was one of the many to enforce the Laws of „Father" but she had a few unique Sites that no one yet had discovered or so she thought: She did not take the Drug and managed very good to disguise it, she was the only female Cleric since Libria started and she was still that good as her male Colleges. She was at the Moment assigned as Partner of Cleric Preston who was to be believed the best Cleric that Libria had to offer and she was much honored to be with him. Little did she know that he also was since a few Days off the Dose but like her, was able to make every one believe he was still taking it. Of course she had the same Dress Suit on as he had but she had different Shoes which you would not see normal as the Legs of the Trousers went right down: She had black Overknee Boots on which were made out of PVC and as such shiny.

Now they were both standing in the so called "black Office" of the Voice of Father to do a Report over the recent Raid in the Nether and Preston told him how it was wilest she stood behind him and was silent. Even if she wanted to say something she could not do so since the Wave of Dominance & Feelings she received from Dupont was so great it nearly took her Breath away. Shy she tried a few Looks at him wilest Preston was still on the Report. One was caught by him and he saw the Light in her Eyes which could not be normal or from someone who takes Prozium. When the Report finished he told Preston to go and tended to her under the Excuse to ask her Thoughts to it as she was new. She swallowed hard and tried to appear as normal as she could because she did not wanted to be discovered yet as she did not know what he would think of her. She gave her Thoughts to the Situation as she felt his Breath at her Neck for a Moment and he saw that it made her shiver. He was convinced through this Reaction of hers that she was also Feeling but he still needed the ultimate Answer and for that he had to come up with a good Plan. So he sended her away also and began to think about it (no not like the English with a Cup of Tea). He had seen her Shoes and he knew it was not right to have those in Libria but these Boot made him think. With the right Dress she would be wonderful and only for him.

He decided it was Time to show her the special Gardens that were only allowed to be accessed by the highest ranked Members of Libria: Father and him. And since the real Father died Years ago it was only him now so he could do what he wanted in them. These gardens were called "Territorial Gardens" as they were adjoined to the Palace of Father and him. They were in the Style of the Victorian/English Gardens and in the Middle lay a little Pavilion in Chinese/Japanese Style with two little Benches to sit down. Many different kinds of Trees grew here and the Pathways were mostly Wood spread (loosely) to preserve the Earth beneath it. It was a wonderful and romantic Place to be but long Time nearly forgotten since Father died and Dupont had no Use of it until now. He called in one of his personal Guards and gave him a Packed. He told him to deliver it to the Flat of Cleric Wehner with the Notes that were in the Envelope on it. The Guard just nodded and left the Office.

After her Shift she went back to her Flat and found the little Parcel in front of her Door with the Envelope to it. She took both inside and after she slipped into something more comftable she began opening it. Nearly lost of Air she saw what was in there: a Mini Lace-Up Open PVC Back Dress with matching Underwear. Wilest she was still puzzled over who it could be she opened the Envelope and readed the Note in it: Cleric Wehner, I know you are feeling and don't worry I will not throw you into the Fires as long as you cooperate with me. Otherwise you are doomed to the Death in Seconds. After your next Shift I want that you come to my dark Office and having that in the Parcel on together with your Shoes. And don't even think of saying no as I got my Ways to bring you to it believe me. Over all this wear your normal Jacket & Trousers so no one suspect anything. Everything else you need to know I will tell you when it is Time for it. Obey my Laws, Vice Council Dupont.

She thought Hell how did he find that out but I better obey him as I don't want to die. So in the Morning she put all this on as ordered and went as normal to her Shift with Preston. What she did not realize was that also Cleric Preston had seen it and made up his own Thoughts about it since he also was feeling for some Time now. Then when it was Time she made her Way to HIS Office and knocked at the massive Door and was let in. Standing in Front of her Boss made her nervous and she knew that he knew what she was wearing underneath her Dress Suit. He stood up from his Chair and went around her to see if she was dressed right and nodded then. With his personal Guards together they went into the Palace and when they approached the private Quarters the Guards stopped and let them alone. He went with her into the "Territorial Gardens" and showed her around. At the end they came to stand in the Pavilion & he commanded her to take off the Dress Suit which she did without any complaint. Standing in front of him like that made her shiver but not because of the Air. He asked her if she was good in dancing and she nodded to that. He commanded her to dance for him and she tried her best wilest he sat down on one of the Benches.


	2. Senseoffender against her Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks good for Cleric Wehner to have her Dreams come true but like everything it can not last. She makes a amazing and shocking discovery wich she could use to her advantage. Cleric Wehner has Powers that are not of this Earth.

Since she knew now that her Boss was feeling too she decided to try it on. It could only be two Outcomes: Either she succeeded and became one with HIM or she ended in the Fires, but both Ways were worth the Try she thought as long as she gets the Chance just one Time in her Life to touch those Lips she wanted to kiss all the Time since she became a Cleric. Sure Preston was not bad either with his stern Way but there was something about her Boss she could not explain and that drove her to this Point. So she came nearer to HIM and laid her Hands onto his Shoulders and sat herself down onto his Lap. He suddenly thought it was really hot but it was a fresh Breeze here. She looked deeply into HIS Eyes but did not say anything as she thought he knew it already.

Both did not know that they were watched by the Leader of the Underground, Jürgen, who was hiding behind a Tree and watched it all. He had made his Way into the Palace and Gardens via a Map that the "Insider" had drawn for him and he wanted to recute Cleric Wehner for himself as he knew she never had taken Prozium and there was something else about her that interested him and he had to find out what it was. With a loaded Beretta92 he came quickly from his Hiding place and commanded Cleric Wehner to come to him if she did not wanted her Boss dead instantly. Cleric Wehner was so still into her Dreams that she could not react that fast as she normally could and saw no other Way then to comply with the Order. Jürgen caught her by her Hair and showed her out of the Palace another Way that they came in and into his Car. She could not see where she was taken because of a Blindfold. Normally she would find this very sexy but not in this Situation. But at least she had enough Time to think what was going on and she knew how the Resistance Leader thought, she knew the Pattern as she herself was feeling and as such she could only assume that Jürgen wanted her as Bait for Dupont and Father to make Things work in his Favor. Reaching the Hideout of the Underground her Blindfold was removed and she could only stare as she saw her Partner, Cleric Preston next to another Woman with long red curly Hair and smiling. Preston approached her and said to her:" Now the Sides have changed Partner you will do what we say now and don't try to hit the Road, we will find you everywhere and your Escape means only a faster Death for Father and his Messenger." He asked Jürgen to be alone for a bit with her and got his Wish granted. Alone with her he walked around her and smiled:" No wonder Fathers Voice became seduced by you, even I nearly fell for you in this Outfit. But now you're in my Power and I know how you tick. You love Fathers Voice and would do everything for him. As long as you do what we say he will live, at least a bit longer then he would otherwise." Then he looked into her Eyes and stumbled back a few Steps as the Light in her Eyes was not from this Earth and he could not understand what he saw there. She said in that Moment:" You can try all you wish Preston but you will never succeed as I love the Voice of Father and Father knows it himself. I will win and rid my Boss from you and the Resistance and then we will be free again as it always ment to be. And I know your only doing this because you feel and you also feel for me. I will proof this to you when the Time is right."

"Don't you ever try to tell me what I should be doing. You are just little Cleric that came to this Rank because of Favors from the Top and not because of your own Efforts. I will disguise you in Front of all and then we will see who is winning." She thought yeah yeah you telling me that now but you know it is different. I know you want me the same Way as my Boss wants me and you are just mad at me because I love your Boss and not you. She smiled at him and he took her back to the others for Jürgen to tell her what she had to do for them. The Task was really easy: kill Father and Dupont so that the Council was Leaderless. But she only said ok to that to save her Love and to get Information on how to take them all down, make them pay for what they were about to do


End file.
